dragonagefandomcom_es-20200217-history
Entrada del códice: Par Vollen: el norte ocupado
} |sóloextracto = } |nombre = Par Vollen: el norte ocupado |image = Par Vollen.jpg |px = 270px |número DAO = 145 (+5 CG) |categoría DAO = Cultura e historia |ubicación DAO = A book in Arl Eamon's Estate |categoría DA2 = Lugares |ubicación DA2 = A book in Kirkwall Chantry in Act 1 |número DAI = 32 (+3 FdH, +2 ED, +1 I) |categoría DAI = Historia |ubicación DAI = Storm Coast: Apostate's Landing - same cabin for the quest A Glowing Key |ver también = Par Vollen |apariciones = Dragon Age: Origins Dragon Age II Dragon Age: Inquisition |texto = En el trigésimo año de la Era del Acero, se avistaron los primeros barcos en la costa de Par Vollen, en el lejano norte, lo que marcó una nueva era para el arte de la guerra. La historia cuenta que ésa fue la Primera Guerra Qunari, pero fue básicamente una matanza por parte de uno de los bandos, en la que los qunari se adentraron micho en el continente. Los guerreros, con armaduras de acero reluciente, se abrieron paso entre los ejércitos con suma facilidad. Con unos cañones como nunca habían visto nuestros antepasados redujeron las murallas de las ciudades a escombros en cuestión de segundos. Las historias de la ocupación qunari varían mucho. Se dice que desmembraron familias enteras y enviaron a los cautivos a "campos de aprendizaje" para adoctrinarlos en su religión. Aquellos que se negaban a cooperar desaparecieron en las minas o en los campos de trabajo. No obstante, por cada historia de sufrimiento, hay otra de iluminación derivada de algo llamado el "Qun". Se trata de un códice filosófico o de un texto escrito que gobierna todos los aspectos de la vida qunari, quizá sea ambas cosas. Un seheranita converso decía sentir pena por aquellos que se habían negado a abrazar el Qun, como si los conquistadores lo hubieran llevado por una especie de descubrimiento interior. "Durante toda mi vida seguí al Hacedor allá donde se senda me llevaba -escribió-, pero en el Qun he encontrado la manera de recorrer mi propio camino". Se ha dicho que la mejor manera de acabar con un pueblo no es con las espadas, sino con los libros. Por fortuna, un mundo que había repelido cuatro Ruinas no se postraría ante un atacante extranjero. Y así empezaron las marchas exaltadas. La mejor ventaja de la fuerzas lideradas por la Capilla era el Círculo de los hechiceros. Para toda la tecnología que tenían, los qunari parecían albergar un odio por la magia. Al enfrentarse a sus cañones, la Capilla respondía con rayos y bolas de fuego. Los ejércitos qunari carecían de la fuerza numérica de los humanos. Fueron tantos los que cayeron en Marnas Pell en ambos lados, que se dice que el Velo se rasgó para siempre y las ruinas aún están plagadas de cadáveres que no han encontrado reposo. Pero cada año, la Capilla penetró más y más en las lineas qunari, aunque los lugareños conversos al Qun demostraron ser muy reticentes a volver a las enseñanzas de Andraste. Al finalizar la Era de la Tormenta, los qunari ya habían sido completamente expulsados. Rivain fue la única tierra humana que conservó la religión qunari tras ser liberada, y sus gobernantes intentaron negociar una paz. Todas las tierras humanas, salvo el imperio de Tevinter, firmaron el tratado de Llomerryn. Es una paz frágil, pero ha perdurado hasta la actualidad. —De ''Las marchas exaltadas: un análisis de las guerras de la Capilla, de la hermana Petrine, erudita de la Capilla }} en:Codex entry: Par Vollen: The Occupied North ru:Кодекс: Пар Воллен: захваченный север